When The Daylight Comes
by Mrs. Gomez
Summary: Eu estava numa fina linha, ela continuava mexendo com a minha cabeça. Me deixava completamente louca, fora de mim. Eu queria lhe dar o lugar que ela merecia e dizer as palavras que ela queria ouvir mas eu sabia que quando a luz do dia chegasse eu teria de partir... Então, abraça-la-ia. Para que vivesse da lembrança dela para sempre. Ou atendendo sua súplica me impedindo de partir.


Manteve a postura firme ao se aproximar da porta do cômodo que se instalava à alguns meses para prosseguir com a missão designada à ela. Havia sido mais difícil do que esperava ter que lidar com os dois mundos, não acreditava na própria força para separá-los sem que a rainha chacoalhasse toda sua estrutura. Parte do uniforme que cobria a camiseta social branca por baixo foi retirada e jogada em cima da cama improvisada do canto do quarto e já se dirigiu a uma porta imperceptível à esquerda. Por que tinha que ser tão vulnerável à rainha? Estava bem com o trabalho de fotógrafa esporádico mesmo que não fosse tão lucrativo assim. A vida simples no interior de Louisiana, os animais de estimação na parte de trás da casa que por sinal era bastante sutil, mas bastava um estalar de dedos para que voltasse apaixonada para Rosalinda. Viu-se numa montanha russa que nunca parava. Os pontos altos dos dias bons sempre confortáveis só que não duravam muito. Sempre procurando em outros toques o dela. Procurando em outros corpos a sensação que só um podia lhe dar. Nunca pensou muito em como seria essa amizade com benefícios até se ver desolada presa no interior do sul dos Estados Unidos. Não é que não gostava da vida pacata da cidade, é só que a sensação de cama vazia não agradava os arrepios que a noite lhe causava por causa do vento frio. Mas não adiantava, ela sempre voltava e sempre tinha que se despedir do meio da noite. Por que? Não podia apenas ficar ali para sempre? O cheiro exótico que emanava do corpo cheio de curvas agarrado ao seu jamais se compararia ao calmo cheiro de campo da casa atual. Simplesmente não podia assumir tudo? Não! Seria loucura, acabaria com tudo que era importante pra rainha. Então resolveu se contentar. Contentou-se em dizer que ficaria apenas mais uma noite após deixar o quarto ao assistir a luz do dia retornar mesmo que dissesse isso mil vezes. Havia alguma coisa no corpo convidativo que debatia todos os nãos que seus olhos jorravam a fazendo voltar quando a luz do dia ia embora dando lugar à escuridão gostosa que a noite favorecia ao quarto quente. Ela apenas era olhada com súplica e se dava o direito de amar a ruiva de novo. E esse é o tipo de pedido que nunca se recusa. Mesmo sendo puxada pra baixo quando a luz do sol batia no rosto bonito. Teria forças até quando para aguentar isso? Deveria aguentar por ela? Conseguiria aguentar? E se não aguentasse? Ficaria ali por ela? Ou iria embora com a memória da língua escorregando pela sua? Viveria pelas lembranças? O que fazer quando a única coisa que você não pode ter é a que você mais deseja?

Olhou-se fixamente no espelho após molhar o próprio rosto e a nuca. Queria que o próprio reflexo respondesse todas as perguntas que circulavam sua mente. A mão fina trocou o rabo de cavalo do cabelo por um coque malfeito deixando alguns fios castanhos caírem sobre a face bonita. O uniforme fora devidamente arrumado em um lugar de fácil acesso em caso de alarme e a morena permitiu-se cair de costas sobre a cama se esvaindo dos pensamentos. Tinha quase certeza de que estava indo a loucura e dos apelidos mais piegas, sua própria droga particular tinha o sobrenome de Rosie no lacre do pacote.

– x –

O óculos de grau pendia sobre o nariz bem desenhando da rainha concentrada nos papéis a sua frente. A postura perfeita dava um ar sensual a ruiva embora os olhos demonstrassem cansaço, não aguentava mais reler aqueles documentos, muita informação para pouca coisa relevante.

"Rainha. Estou aqui como requisitado de Vossa Majestade."

O sorriso brincou nos lábios de Rosalinda ao retirar a armação preta repousada no nariz colocando-a sobre a mesa para observar com o canto do olho a reverência forçada.

"Agente Mason. Diga-me sobre as investigações pelos perímetros do castelo." A voz chegou aos ouvidos da morena mas a dona dela parecia entretida demais arrumando os documento em pilha

"Ocorrendo de acordo com a missão, nenhuma preocupação para minha senhora. Estamos tomando conta de..."

"Eu estava sendo irônica mas que bom que está tudo certo. Sabe que não te chamei aqui para isso." Os dentes brancos maliciosos dançavam nos lábios da rainha.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer para minha rainha?"

"Repita."

"Minha rainha."

Rosalinda deixou os pés lhe guiarem para a paisagem através da janela permitindo-se fechar os olhos e aproveitar o silêncio gostoso que recaiu no cômodo quebrado ora pelo barulho que espada no cinto de Carter ora pelo barulho dos papeis se debatendo com o vento.

"Senti sua falta noite passada, onde estava?"

"Prosseguindo a missão, majestade. Cheguei a tempo."

"Podia ter me avisado pelo menos."

"Perdoe-me minha senhor..."

"Esse comportamento formal está começando a me incomodar. Vou lhe proibir de me chamar assim o tempo todo... Só de minha rainha."

Virou-se para a mulher uniformizada mordendo os lábios de saudades. A morena veio em sua direção lhe pegando uma das mãos beijando o dorso com reverência e permitiu-se relaxar e sorrir. O corpo tornou a ficar ereto e Rosie deixou os dedos finos cobertos pelas luvas brincarem com os fios arrepiados do pescoço cheiroso que foram bem recebidos com um aperto incerto na cintura da rainha. Puxou sutilmente o rosto pela nuca até que fosse possível selarem os lábios. Delicadeza, educação, medo, incerteza e paixão. Os sentimentos eram compartilhados por ambas apenas com o roçar das bocas. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto macio da ruiva a sua frente apreciando o momento que fora bruscamente quebrado com uma forte mordida no lábio inferior.

"Você está brincando com a minha cabeça, Rosie" Soprou contra os lábios entreabertos da rainha.

"É um jogo onde não tem perdedores e nós estamos na mesma casa do tabuleiro. Te vejo mais tarde e tente correr mais que o relógio."

– x –

"Mason, está ocupada?"

Interrompeu a caminhada calma no corredor do castelo se virando para o dono da voz. Elegante sorria no começo da passagem estreita indo em direção à Carter.

"De forma alguma. Posso lhe ajudar?"

"Na verdade sim... Gostaria que levasse esses documentos para Rosalinda e essa caixa. Sem remetente, mas pela caligrafia bem feita é de alguns dos reinos arredores."

"Chegou quando?"

"Pouco tempo, mas vossa majestade parecia ocupada demais e pouco paciente então não quis incomodar e estou aproveitando do seu poder de controla-la para me fazer esse favor. Ela encara as coisas bem melhores vindas de você."

"Estou servindo de bode expiatório?"

"Não da minha parte. " Sorriu virando as costas para a agente. "Espero que ela resolva essas documentações logo, pois não me agrada ver a rainha daquela maneira." Disse ao começar a andar.

"Que caligrafia bem feita." Repetiu o comentário do alfaiate observando o cartão sobre a caixa. "Esse monte de curvas me deixa com náusea."

– x –

"Entre."

Desajeitada a morena entrou no quarto repousando a caixa sobre o sofá escuro no canto despercebido e colocou os papéis em cima da pilha na mesa de centro do closet.

"Esses documentos vão me enlouquecer."

Sorriu marota e seguiu para cama que a rainha relaxava reverenciando-se, reaplicando o beijo no dorso como de costume. Nada que ela não fizesse pra agradar a mulher. A beirada da cama foi afundada pelo peso do corpo novo enquanto recuperava a caixa entregando pra ruiva que olhava detalhadamente a cada movimento da morena.

"Essa caligrafia não me é estranha e não me é relevante no momento."

"Estou interessadíssima com o suborno de hoje. Vamos, abra."

"Diz isso porque me tem."

"Digo isso porque é engraçado. E sobre dominação você entende bem mais do assunto do que eu."

As bochechas da rainha ganharam cor com o comentário ingênuo da Mason. Abriu a caixa de soslaio revirando os olhos. Os presentes ficavam cada vez maiores e mais caros mas continuavam não lhe causando nenhuma reação. A caixa fora repousada no lado esquerdo até então vazio da cama e o olha recaiu na morena a sua frente antes da luz ser apagada deixando o quarto ser iluminado pela lua. A calça jeans azul e a camiseta social preta caiam descontraidamente bem sobre o corpo forte. Soltou uma risada fraca com o sentimento de familiaridade de ambas, pois se fosse outro agente isso seria inviável o descaso neste horário da noite.

Mason retirou os pés dos lençóis de seda iniciando uma massagem levando um sorriso aos próprios lábios com o suspiro pesado da ruiva. Os dedos ágeis subiram pela panturrilha não contentando-se a depositar uma carícia na parte de dentro da perna antes de chegar à coxa. As mãos passaram pela carne bem delineada pairando pela cintura curvilínea puxando o corpo bonito de encontro ao seu, sentindo a carícia nos dois pontos fracos: no lóbulo da orelha e na nuca deixando o suspiro sair. Mal podia esconder o quanto a mulher mexia com sua cabeça só com um toque de corpos.

Enquanto os dedos de uma das mãos massageavam carinhosamente a pele do braço apoiado em seu ombro deixou Rosie aprumar o corpo e capturar seu lábio inferior ferozmente. Dominação era definitivamente um jogo que a rainha dominava. Sentiu a língua avançar sem sutileza nenhuma sua boca e acolheu-a prontamente. Era difícil se manter em guarda mesmo sendo treinada por anos quando a dança que ocorria dentro das bocas dava-lhe puro deleite, quase impossível redobrar os sentidos. A valsa tornou-se uma balada e se permitiu deitar o corpo da ruiva bonita deixando as mãos escorregarem pela camisola de seda finíssima apertando a carne da coxa descoberta arranhando-a em seguida. Jogou os lábios inchados que escorregaram para o pescoço cheiroso fechando os olhos com força ao tentar recuperar o sentido com o ronronar gostoso que tremeu na garganta de Rosalinda. O lóbulo da orelha foi abocanhado pela boca sedenta de desejo enquanto a camisola era levantada do corpo sendo jogada em um movimento rápido para o meio do cômodo. Parou por um momento observando o corpo da mulher com o olhar repleto de luxúria embaixo de si.

"É extremamente injusto de sua parte me fazer te querer tanto."

Rosie se permitiu sorrir por completo mostrando a bela carreira de dentes quando a carícia gostosa tomou seu rosto como uma pedra preciosa. Dobrou as pernas no quadril da morena sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido.

"Então mostre-me o quão boa pode ser em um jogo de dominação. Faça-me sua."

Mordeu o ponto de pulso da rainha demoradamente deixando o gemido audível apenas para as duas entrar em sua mente tomando conta de tudo. Um dos braços fortes segurava o corpo agarrado ao seu o outro arranhava fortemente com as unhas médias a base das nádegas. Repousou o corpo na cama deixando os cabelos ruivos espalhados no travesseiro já atacando novamente os lábios famintos que abrigaram o músculo lascivo com prazer. As mãos agora se mudaram para o abdômen em uma carícia forte.

Rosie tentou inverter as posições, mas a agente estava levando o jogo de dominação muito a sério e impediu o movimento rápido da rainha que se rendeu levando as mãos para a camiseta social justa arrancando-a do corpo sem cerimônia ouvindo a maioria dos botões estourarem. Deixou os dedos habilidosos demarcarem as costas desprotegidas cada vez que os dentes arranhavam a cartilagem do pescoço.

Carter procurou os feixes da peça íntima travando uma briga intensa para retirá-los, mas logo relaxou ao ouvir outro suspiro de libertação da ruiva. As mãos traçaram outro caminho da coxa para a base de um dos gêmeos perfeitos criando morada no direito com um leve afago. Depositou beijos pelo colo descendo direto para a barriga negligenciando a carne recém-descoberta. A pressão comum entre as pernas de Rosie implorava pelos lábios que circulavam seu umbigo irem depressa para os seios. A língua lasciva da Mason atacou com fome um dos gêmeos já enrijecidos sem cerimônia nenhuma arrancando um gemido alto da rainha.

O sorriso brincou em seus lábios e deixou os dentes brincarem na mesma montanha russa que antes estavam os lábios. As mordidas eram fortes e deixavam um ar de autoridade que se via de longe com o grande aviso "Pense duas vezes antes de encostar qualquer parte do seu corpo na minha mulher". Sua mulher pelo menos na sua mente e até a luz do dia aparecer. Teria coragem de oficializar algo? A pergunta morreu em sua mente pelo golpe fraco do gemido baixo de Rosie quando descansou a mão perto do seu centro pulsante.

"Que desespero."

Resfolegou provocando uma gargalhada na morena que voltou com os dentes para a barriga definida enrolando o dedo indicador na barra da lingerie vermelha. Não se preocupou em qual lado do quarto foi arremessada a peça de roupa quando observou o vinco entre a testa perfeita e os lábios entreabertos. Depositou um beijo na parte interna da coxa subindo até a virilha. As mãos da Mason subiram de encontro as fechadas em punho da rainha e deixou que as unhas perfurassem sua pele.

Depois de muita tortura com beijos e mordidas no interior da perna sentiu seus cabelos bagunçados pelo coque malfeito serem puxados em direção a um ponto mais acima. Deixou a língua penetrar pelos lábios rosados arrancando de Rosie o gemido mais alto da noite. As mãos passeavam por todas as partes alcançáveis do corpo da rainha enquanto Carter começava o jogo da dominação. As frases desconexas começaram em meio a gemidos, agora apenas audíveis para a agente, e arranhões nas costas nuas. Subiu com os lábios pela barriga indo em direção a boca abrindo passagem com a língua atrevida que fora bem acolhida pela rainha. O músculo tocava o céu da boca da Mason como se fosse possível passar todo seu desejo por alí.

"Eu quero você e eu quero agora" Sussurrou contra os lábios carnudos

Quando não achou ser possível se sentir mais dela a agente deixou o primeiro dedo escorregar para dentro da rainha e gemeu ao sentir as costas arderem. Puxou o corpo de Rosalinda para o meio da cama empurrando a caixa com o presente subordinador para o chão. Beijou a têmpora enquanto intensifica os movimentos para dentro da ruiva colocando mais um dedo. Aplicou a pressão que julgava necessária para ouvir os gemidos prazerosos no pé do ouvido. Buscou os lábios abertos e quentes mordendo o inferior sentindo um gemido tremer em sua boca.

A rainha implorava por mais movimentos, por mais ação, por mais velocidade. E era atendida. Tinha mais movimentos, mais velocidade, mais um dedo. Os lábios de Carter se apossaram do ponto de pulso de Rosie enquanto tentava manter a sanidade ao ouvir os resfolegar no pé do ouvido.

"Car-carter... Oh Deus"

Os movimentos dos lábios e dos dedos eram sincronizados, mas se descontrolaram quando a sanidade foi embora ao ouvir o grito estridente e a mordida forte em seu ombro seguida de uma súplica.

"Eu quero mais. Eu preciso de mais, Carter. Mais"

Serpenteou para onde estavam os dedos e trocou-os de lugar com a língua lasciva. Os dedos agora estimulavam enquanto o músculo atacava com deleite o centro da rainha. Carter podia sentir algo escorrer das costas e não era suor. Preferiu chamar aquilo de saudades afinal uma semana fora dos perímetros do castelo para se dedicar à missão ao redor da ilha foram o suficiente para saciar toda a carência hoje. Os arranhões ficaram mais fortes, o nome de Carter era empregado em todas as frases desconexas, e a essa altura o rebolar sobre os dedos da Mason eram mais do que ousados. Sensuais.

Um grito fino debateu-se da garganta da mais nova e ecoou pelo quarto no alto do castelo preenchendo o cômodo e completando o clima exótico. O corpo da rainha desfaleceu sobre os braços da Mason reagindo logo depois liberando espasmos e uma respiração forte que se debatia contra o travesseiro ao seu lado esquerdo que era pra onde sua face estava virada. Carter recostou-se em alguns travesseiros e deixou Rosie se aconchegasse do modo que melhor encontrasse. As pernas se entrelaçaram e um beijo foi depositado no topo da cabeleira ruiva aguardando as respirações de ambas e os espasmos se acalmarem.

Rosalinda abraçou a cintura da mais velha ouvindo o coração latejar em seus ouvidos completando a trilha sonora da noite perfeita. A agente acariciou o braço que passava pela sua barriga apreciando o som da chuva que vinha como música bônus batendo nas janelas. Nada foi pronunciado, apenas relaxaram as pálpebras esperando pela luz do dia.

Carter manteve-se acordada a noite toda observando o corpo bonito de bruços ao seu lado coberto pela seda fina. As mãos faziam movimentos circulares nas costas pequenas enquanto observava o sol querer aparecer. Brigou com a franja que caia na face da rainha tomando coragem para ir embora novamente. Não queria, não deveria, mas tinha. Prometia todas as noites não voltar porque sabia não poder dar o que a princesa merecia o lugar que ela precisava. Será que apenas o amor supriria todas as necessidades e todas as coisas que ela perderia se aceitasse? Ou talvez devessem viver contra todas as leis e seguir a racionalidade da situação?

"Rosie... Eu tenho que ir."

A mulher se mexeu ao seu lado da cama mas não respondeu.

"Eu tenho que ir, rainha. A luz do dia já chegou."

Os olhos de Rosalinda se abriram lentamente brilhando. Agarrou-se a mais velha em um abraço singelo. Não queria que ela fosse embora, não podia vê-la ir embora, mas tinha que a deixar ir embora.

"Não vá, por favor! Canso-me de lhe pedir todas as noites pra ficar e você sempre me diz que seria a última. Se for voltar prefiro que não vá embora."

"Rosie, isso não implica só o que sentimos. Tem seu povo. Jamais colocaria metade da sua felicidade por um relacionamento sério. Isso implica um bilhão de outras coisas." Desfez o contato levantando da cama indo em direção a camiseta social jogada no chão vestindo-a. A mais nova se sentou na cama cobrindo o corpo nu com o lençol de seda procurando uma maneira de não a deixar ir embora de novo. A luz do dia já iluminando todo o cômodo.

"Eu sei o que eu quero, e eu quero você! Eu quero ser sua, eu quero poder desfilar por meu reino tendo seus braços na minha cintura. Quero poder me desfazer desses presentes dos príncipes vizinhos e ganhar suas rosas singelas. Quero aquele mesmo café da manhã todos os dias que fazia pra mim quando me refugiei no seu país! Eu quero a minha vida feliz do seu lado"

Os olhares cruzaram o quarto expondo o mesmo sentimento. Era amor.

"Eu me sinto tão estúpida rastejando de volta pra você todas as noites. Eu deveria, mas não posso viver sem você. Sempre digo pra mim mesma que era será a última noite e faço essa promessa tentando cumprir até a minha morte, mas... Você é uma armadilha na minha cabeça. Eu te vejo nos meus braços tão linda e perfeitamente encaixada e me dói pensar que vou ter que acordar e te deixar. De novo. Embora eu compreenda que eu sempre volte, quando a luz do dia atravessa aquela janela eu tenho que voltar a minha racionalidade." Deixou os pés lhe guiarem até a cama sentando de frente para a rainha. Tomou as mãos entre as suas beijando os pulsos e entrelaçando os dedos. Deixou o polegar escorregar a maçã do rosto com sutiliza e decidiu tomar uma atitude. "Eu nunca quis parar as coisas porque tinha medo de começar de novo. Tanto quanto tinha medo do escuro, mas ele se tornou meu melhor amigo. Eu quero poder te satisfazer sempre. Realizar todos os seus caprichos, e ser o mais romântica que eu puder. Criar surpresas pra te fazer sorrir; Andar com o braço na sua cintura não só passando proteção como delimitando território perigoso. Eu te fazer minha de outra forma. Eu quero que você tenha meu sobrenome nos próximos documentos assinados. Eu quero te ter oficialmente minha..."

"O que você quer dizer c..." Foi interrompida pelos dedos finos.

"Cásate conmigo?"

Os olhos de Rosalinda percorriam toda a face angelical a sua frente e tremendo indicando as lágrimas. Duvidava sentir-se mais feliz. Jogou o próprio corpo em cima da mais nova sentando-se na bacia tomando a boca com urgência introduzindo a língua atrevida que fora bem acolhida. Mordeu o lábio inferior sorrindo ao encostar as testas com a mulher embaixo de suas pernas.

"Es todo ló que quiero!" Soprou na face da morena. "Eu te amo, Mason"

"Eu te amo, minha rainha." Selou os lábios. "Porém a luz do dia é a minha deixa e eu tenho que ir... Mas eu volto. Eu sempre volto pra você."

Recolheu as roupas se vestindo adequadamente e seguiu pela a porta parando pra dar uma última olhada na ruiva perfeita que lhe observava. Era ali onde viveria provavelmente o resto de sua vida. Com a mulher de sua vida. Sem lembranças, sem mistérios, sem mentiras. Apenas o seu mundinho particular. Agora sim podia sentir completamente feliz pois fora o tempo todo que dedicara a sua rosa que a fez única. Dentre todas as outras rosas, ela saberia qual era a sua. Porque a sua era especial, era única. E agora, mais sua do que nunca.


End file.
